


Where Angels Fear To Tread...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Eye Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, One True Pairing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Darkness rises...as light comes to meet it...Kylos P.O.V.Poe would never (come willingly) to him...and he knew it...





	Where Angels Fear To Tread...

Only in his dreams does Kylo Ren dare to fully (let himself go) allowing him to indulge in fantasizing about the extreme beauty he had witnessed when first meeting the best pilot in the Resistance.  
He had rarely been able to sleep so soundly and peacfully for so many years before that fateful day.  
It had become a regular reoccuring theme throughout his dreams.

This (dream) always consisted of himself (apparantly) sleeping in the darkness of his surroundings, when a blinding flash of light appeared as his bedroom door opened and closed, his eyes awakening suddenly in surprise.  
The brave beauty that is Poe Dameron moved closer and closer towards him.  
Kylo was mesmorised and threw back the covers as his aching cock sprang into alertness, begging to be freely shown.  
Kylo saw only the satisfied face of the welcome pilot as he delighted in this (rise).

The bright vision of Poe stradled Kylos hips, taking out his own (ready and willing) cock. Their eyes never leaving each others.  
Poes cock (met) kylos as Poe took full control of both simultainiously, sliding them together forcing them to become (as one).  
Poe weaved the same kind of magic touch he always could in the cock-pit.  
Kylos (vision) allowed this to happen without hinderance.

The relaxing, refreshing rush that swiftly overwhelmed them both, soon became a very vocal climax.  
Whilst slowly subsiding, Kylo knew that (these dreams) could be the only way he can ever truly (posses) or be possessed by Poe Dameron.  
And as the blinding light that shone from Poe got up and left the room, he would hardly be able to (contain himself) whilst lying in the sated afterglow, eagerly awaiting the next night to fall...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not added some puntuation marks as I believe I have been getting it wrong so I hope it reads ok.  
I have not spell checked either!


End file.
